


The New Guys

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH - Freeform, Fluff, GTA AU, Gen, M/M, Minor Swearing, alfreyco is the only like actual ship in here, gangster au, light hearted, minor dirty jokes, minor innuendo, so dont worry if you dont want to read about the other ones, theyre all based on like 1 throwawat joke line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: While Alfredo and Trevor aren't technically new to the job, they still feel a little distanced, and maybe that's not such a bad thing.





	The New Guys

Alfredo and Trevor weren't very new to the Fakes, Trevor had worked up to being the behind the scenes mastermind for about 4 years now, and Alfredo had been hired about a year ago. But that did still leave a little bit of a distance between the two of them and everyone else. That distance had forced the two to grow closer together and ultimately separate themselves a bit.

 

This has led to the point that Alfredo was sitting partially on Trevor's lap, his legs going lengthwise across Gavin's couch, while Trevor explains the next heist.

 

“So which they drive the car down this road- Ryan you'll jump down the fire escape,” Trevor was pointing down at the map and Alfredo nodded along. “Get back to the safehouse and after the cops are gone, we’ll be safe to meet back up here. It's only a small heist anyway.”

 

“Says the three motorcycles, two bombs and eight bicycles,” Michael muttered.

 

“Alright, Fredo you gonna stop sucking Trevor's dick and come set up?” Geoff had said it jokingly but it still hit both Alfredo and Trevor like a brick wall.

 

“W.. What?” Alfredo moved a little closer to Trevor with realizing it.

 

“What? C'mon there'll be time for you to sit in his lap later- let's go.” Geoff and Jack were packing their guns to leave and set up for the heist.

 

Alfredo became all too aware of his legs on Trevor's and realized that the others might have thought the two had a thing… Not that they didn't per se, Alfredo had just always assumed it was one-sided.

 

“Trevor, do you feel like I'm flirting with you?” Alfredo asked sincerely.

 

“Uh… Is this a trick question?”

 

“No.”

 

“Will you two just kiss already!” Jeremy shouted from the kitchen.

 

“Fuck off!” Alfredo yelled back.

 

“Are you flirting with me?” Trevor looked a little confused and Alfredo realized that  _ holy fuck Trevor is cute yes I'm flirting with you _ .

 

“Lil bit..”

 

“Oh.” After a moment Trevor's face lit up. “Oh! Shit, Fredo I fucking like you-”

 

“In a gay way?” Gavin interrupted.

 

“Y-yeah?” Trevor and Alfredo were both unsure how to answer.

 

“Michael, Ryan you two need to take notes,” Gavin called to them.

 

“Fuck off,” Michael shot back as Ryan said, “As soon as Jeremy does.”

 

“Hey, fuck you! I'm romantic as fuck!” Jeremy shot back.

 

Trevor cupped Alfredo's hand and gave it a little kiss.

 

“Wow you two are cute as fuck!” Jack shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic! i hope you're having a wonderful day/night!!
> 
> find me on tumblr (georgebenji), and twitter (@bigbosshossjr). i do writing (as well as drawing, tarot readings and sigil making) commissions. you can find more information about that from my tumblr or dming me on twitter. my paypal is paypal.me/georgeaaronbenji :)


End file.
